Minerva
Minerva (ミネルバ Mineruba, Minerba in the Japanese version) is a playable character in the Archanea Series. She is the princess of Macedon, the middle child of the Macedonian royal family, being the younger sister of Michalis and older sister of Maria, and the leader of the Whitewings: Palla, Catria, and Est. Profile War of Shadows Before the wars, Minerva lives in peace in Macedon. Once her older brother Michalis became a knight of Macedon, she follows in his footsteps, and even starts her own order of knights called the Whitewings. As Dolhr rises to power, it requests Macedon's allegiance. The siblings' father, King Osmond, denies the request and, as Macedon is a suzerain of Archanea, asks them to send reinforcements to aid Macedon against Dolhr. The reinforcements do not come, and Osmond dies suddenly. Michalis announces that it is the work of an Archanean assassin. Minerva is skeptical, however, because she knows of her father and brother's rocky relationship and disputes over Macedon's allegiance with Archanea. Michalis seizes control of Macedon and allies with Dolhr. Minerva resents the idea, but before she can act, Michalis imprisons their younger sister Maria, making her Dolhr's hostage, and informs Minerva that Maria will be put to death if she does not cooperate with Dolhr. Upon hearing this, Minerva realizes that Michalis has killed her father, but, as she cares deeply for her sister Maria, she has no choice but to serve him. Minerva serves Macedon against her judgment to protect Maria for a period of six years. As Michalis is King of Macedon, Minerva becomes Macedon's main general. Minerva is in charge of the Dolhr alliance’s attack on Aurelis. During one attack on Aurelis, Minerva finds soldiers of her nation deserting their posts and looting the villages of Aurelis and attacking the civilians. Unwillingly to let this injustice happen, she, along with her Whitewings, a mysterious man, his subordinate horseman and his subordinate knight, and eventually a Macedonian bishop named Frost, assault the deserters. With the help of these allies, she eventually brings down the deserter's leader. After this, a Macedon soldier asks if he can investigate the unknown man who assisted her and expresses his belief that he was actually the Coyote Hardin. Minerva says the connection is impossible and orders her troops to stay away from the man and his allies, as under Macedon's allegiance with Dolhr, Minerva and Hardin are enemies. Minerva's army succeeds in taking Aurelis Castle, and she orders her subordinates Emereus and Merach to protect the castle. Still trying to protect Maria, she orders her armies to hound Aurelis' Coyote Hardin and Princess Nyna, but when they meet up with Marth and his army, they defeat Minerva's subordinates and retake Aurelis castle. Minerva is punished for this, and is then put under General Harmein, and she and her Whitewings are ordered to stop Marth and his army from reaching Archanea. Though she hates General Harmein's tactics and does not want to fight Marth, she cannot rebel lest Maria be killed. Minerva, who cannot bear the servitude much longer, withdraws from the battle with her Whitewings and Harmein is defeated. Minerva plans to lead the Whitewings against Dolhr, but she cannot carry out her plans because Maria is still in jeopardy. Minerva is punished yet again for her minor betrayal of Harmein, and she is separated from her Whitewings. Before she is separated from them, Minerva manages to tell Catria to request that Marth rescue Maria from Castle Diel in Archanea. Minerva, knowing that she has treaded on thin ice by betraying Harmein, is afraid for her sister and leaves her post to visits Maria's prison, just to ensure she's still safe. She ask the prison general Zharov for permission to see Maria for awhile, but she is denied. Marth's army arrives at the prison at the same moment, so Minerva, relived, waits for Marth to rescue Maria. As soon as she sees Maria and Marth emerging from the prison, she meets him and tells him that she is now fighting alongside his forces to redeem Macedon, as her brother Michalis has corrupted it. Minerva is then approached by Maria, who is now fighting alongside Marth as well. Minerva is relieved to see Maria safe, and tries to keep her that way by attempting to discourage her from fighting. Maria assures Minerva that she will fight so she never has to burden Minerva again, and Minerva vows to protect her as well. Minerva continues to fight alongside Marth, and while in Gra she finally meets up with Palla and Catria, who are deployed from the Macedon army to assist King Jiol against Marth. However, as they know Minerva is with Marth, they speak to him and join the ranks of Marth's army to fight alongside Minerva. Minerva apologizes to Palla for involving the Whitewings in her personal battles, and encourages Catria to keep fighting despite their conflicting relationships. The youngest Whitewing, Est, finally joins with Marth's army in Grust, after retrieving Mercurius, and Minerva praises Est for her actions. When Marth and his army finally enter Macedon, Marth tries to discourage Minerva from fighting, and she explains that she has no reservations against fighting her countrymen, as she must stop her brother from corrupting Macedon. Though she still loves him in some way, Minerva wants to punish her brother herself. She meets Michalis in battle and defeats him, though she is unable to deal him the killing blow. Maria then houses Michalis away in the palace. Minerva assists Marth in defeating Medeus and ending the war. After the war, she does all she can to restore Macedon, which, unfortunately for her, means taking the Macedonian throne in Michalis' absence, though she has no want of it. War of Heroes After two years, Minerva is suddenly overtaken by rebelling Macedonian citizens and was captured. She was rescued by Michalis and taken to Khadein, so that she could reunite with Marth and help him in his quest. Minerva proved vital in waking Maria from Medeus' mind control. After the battle, Minerva renounced the throne of Macedon to Marth and went to work at Lena's monastery with Maria. Personality Maintaining an air of class and composure, Minerva is a blunt, direct, yet refined individual with a tendency to come off as rather strict and intimidating. However, behind her general deportment, Minerva is kind, genuine, and often an elder sister figure towards those who are close to her. Growing up in her brother Michalis's shadow, Minerva has always been hypercritical of herself and has cripplingly low self-esteem, as she detests praise, being in positions of reverence, or being idolized by Maria. Out of all of the Whitewings, Minerva and Palla share the closest bond. Palla is the only Whitewing to call Minerva by name as opposed to "Commander" outside of their interactions, and, in their A support, Minerva states that Palla is the sole person she trusts the most. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Recruitment *Chapter 10: Enemy, Talk with Marth. Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |30% |50% |40% |40% |70% |20% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment *Book 1: Chapter 8: Enemy, talk with Marth, or let her talk to Marth. Maria must have been recruited. If Maria is defeated as an Enemy, Minerva will move and attack the player units. *Book 2: Chapter 9: Visit the village with Marth. Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates |40% |30% |50% |40% |40% |70% |20% |3% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Palla - 10% *Catria - 10% *Est - 10% Supported by *Maria - 10% ''Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga Recruitment *Part 2: Automatically from the start. *Minerva is a Lord character in this chapter and her death results in failure. Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |30% |50% |40% |40% |70% |20% |3% |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment *Chapter 10: Enemy, talk with Marth, or let her talk to Marth. Maria must have been recruited, and as soon as Maria is recruited, she will start to move toward Marth. If Maria is defeated as an Enemy, Minerva will attack the player units in range. *Minerva appears as an Enemy in Chapter 7, and defeating her there will not eliminate her from Chapter 10, as she only retreats. Base Stats ''*''Dropped if defeated as an Enemy Growth Rates |40% |35% |0% |50% |35% |40% |30% |0% |} |40% |40% |0% |55% |20% |40% |35% |0% |} |40% |35% |0% |50% |40% |40% |30% |0% |} |50% |35% |0% |50% |35% |40% |25% |0% |} |20% |10% |20% |50% |30% |40% |10% |20% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Maria *Palla *Catria *Est *Jake Supported by *Maria *Marth ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment *Chapter 9: Visit the Village with Marth. Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |50% |0% |60% |50% |60% |30% |5% |} |90% |55% |0% |65% |35% |60% |35% |0% |} |110% |55% |0% |60% |25% |60% |50% |0% |} |90% |50% |0% |60% |55% |60% |30% |0% |} |90% |50% |0% |60% |55% |60% |25% |0% |} |70% |25% |20% |60% |45% |60% |5% |25% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Catria *Palla *Jake *Est *Frost *Michalis *Maria Supported by *The Avatar *Marth *Maria *Michalis *Frost ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped. Overall In ''Shadow Dragon, as a pre-promoted unit, Minerva's base stats are potentially lacking in the face of other possible Dracoknights such as Caeda and the Whitewings, but in-game she is nonetheless useful. As Minerva enters with the powerful Hauteclere axe and high defense, she will instantly be an extremely able unit. Her high weapon levels allow her to use powerful axes and class killer spears immediately. As is usual for fliers, she must always beware of bows, as she can easily be taken out in a single hit by a powerful one. Her bases and growths are solid, which allow her to remain a fairly powerful unit throughout the game. Minerva's reclassing options are fairly broad; her balanced growths allow her to become a decent unit of any class. As a Sage or Bishop, however, she will be able to use the Aum Staff if her Staff Mastery level is A, because she is a princess. In Mystery Of The Emblem: Book 2 and it's remake, should you want to get the best ending, Minerva MUST be fielded in the final mission in order to recruit Maria, so it is a good idea to invest a bit of experience into her, so that she can survive a few hits to recruit Maria, as she will be in Medeus' range, unless she has the Rescue staff used on her, or Phina dances for her. ''Fire Emblem Heroes Description ;Red Dragoon :''Princess of Macedon who took up arms against her brother, Michalis. Appears in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Base Stats As a playable unit Rarity: Axe |Skill= Hauteclere Holy Vestments }} Skills Weapon Specials Passive Quotes ''Shadow Dragon'' :Minerva/Shadow Dragon Quotes ''New Mystery of the Emblem'' As an Enemy Regarding Minerva Death Quotes ''Heroes'' :Minerva/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ''Mystery of the Emblem Book 1'' ;Macedonia princess Minerva She put all her strength into restoring Macedonia. There are rumors that she will succeed the throne… but she denies them. ''Shadow Dragon'' ;True Leader Minerva put all her effort into restoring Macedon to glory. All wished for her to be queen: all except Minerva herself. ''Mystery of the Emblem Book 2'' ;Macedonia princess Minerva She abandoned the Macedonian throne to work at Lena’s monastery. ''New Mystery of the Emblem'' ;True Leader (If Michalis is alive) Minerva renounced her claim to the throne and worked at a convent. She regained her bond with her brother, and they became close as they once were. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Minerva is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem 0 Cipher with the following cards: * * * * * Etymology *Minerva is named for the Roman deity Minerva, goddess of wisdom and war. Her Greek counterpart is Athena. Trivia *In Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Minerva has her own theme, composed mostly of strings. It may have inspired parts of the Shadow Dragon Medley from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *In Fire Emblem Awakening, Cherche's wyvern mount is named Minerva. *If Minerva's SpotPass team in Awakening consists of three Falcon Knights, these represent the Whitewings: Est, Catria, and Palla. The rest are generic units. *In Fire Emblem Fates Minerva has a unique version of the Sky Knight class. This is connected to a Cipher promotional card of Pegasus Knight Minerva, which is itself a reference to Minerva mentioning being a former Pegasus Knight in Shin Monsho no Nazo. *Minerva is indirectly mentioned in Palla's base conversations in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, with Palla stating that she is a beautiful, kind woman and that her siblings have caused her terrible grief. *In her B support with Est in Fire Emblem New Mystery of the Emblem, Minerva states that she is not romantically interested in men. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga characters Category:Playable characters Category:Archetypes Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters